


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)1+2

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)1+2

**一、東來**

三十年戰爭源於宗教改革的衝突，最終卻成為中歐的王朝爭霸戰——戰爭曠日持久，久到相鬥者早已忘了當初為何而戰。注1

抄劫、圍攻、進軍、抵抗……三萬多個晝夜裡，廣大的日耳曼地區為列強肆意踐踏，農田荒蕪、城鎮破壞、人口銳減……少數存活下來的人們的積蓄化為烏有，政治分裂帶來的貿易壁壘更加劇經濟的衰頹，連商人也失去原本的活力與野心。

神聖羅馬帝國自此癱瘓，分裂成二千多個小單位，在「日耳曼自由」的名義下各行其是。此後的兩個世紀中，這裡是歐洲各大勢力玩戰爭遊戲時的指定場地，日耳曼成為一群有人沒有國的民族，在荒涼的土地與列強的嘲笑下掙扎求生。

在外人看來，他們沉悶、忍耐，只知一味苦幹，啤酒下肚後的醜態更令人不敢領教。腦袋裡充滿奇怪思想以及朦朧渾沌的哲學，藝術、語言、行為舉止都落後而粗糙，許多小王庭開口法文閉口理性，試圖模仿法國的結果是成為可笑的四不像。

不知何時開始，這些終日陰翳的面孔漸漸把目光投向易北河以東。

那是一塊貧瘠而狹小的土地，作為三十年戰爭中瑞典與奧地利交戰的場所，經濟與人口都被破壞得極為嚴重，戰後卻在霍亨左倫家族的治理下獲得新生，進而掌握日耳曼的未來。

人們是這麼稱呼它的——「北方的斯巴達」

瘋狂到用國家預算的七分之五來擴建軍隊的普魯士王國。

「該死的腓特烈小鬼，國家稅金當然要給國家用，不過是酒喝多了一點書買多了一點打架破壞的東西多了一點，憑什麼限制我的零用錢啊？」注2

柏林最大的一間書店裡，基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特陷入極大的煩惱，一下死盯著書架上一套十冊精裝的《格理美爾豪森作品集》猛瞧，一下雙手抱胸在原地打轉。注3

啊啊～～好想買好想買！

可是買下去這個月會沒錢喝啤酒，而且別宮已經被一堆亂買的東西搞的像雜物間垃圾場，被看到的話零用錢肯定會再減半……

正當騎士之國煩躁地把自己抓成鳥窩頭時，一隻小手輕輕拉了拉他的衣袖。

「你擋到我了喔，笨蛋。」

「啥？」

對某個關鍵詞特別敏感的基爾伯特大爺立刻狠狠瞪過去。

那是名約莫十三、四歲的少年，有著奶白金色的短髮和異常白晰的肌膚，帶點嬰兒肥的臉蛋大半躲在米色的長圍巾中，露出一雙笑意盈盈的淡紫色眼眸。純白的軟帽、純白的大衣、純白的長靴，乍看之下活像隻圓嘟嘟的小白熊。

沒有被普魯士殿下殺氣騰騰的神情嚇著，紫眸少年再次覆述：「我是說，你擋到我了，笨……啊！」

似乎是想到了什麼，他小手一拍，露出愧疚的神情。

「不行不行，彼得講過，不昧著良心讚美別人的話，會跟恐怖伊凡一樣沒有朋友。那……不好意思，這位聰明帥氣的先生，可以請您借過嗎？我想要的書就在您背後。」注4

本大爺又笨又醜委屈你昧著良心讚美還真是抱歉啊？

在基爾伯特火大到要來個騎士決鬥時，少年已經抓到空隙，輕輕巧巧從書架上抽出一本硬皮書，大略翻了下便轉身準備去結帳。

——《擁有超人氣40種方法》

「噗、哈哈哈哈！」

看到書名的那一剎那，基爾伯特滿腔怒火化為無形，指著少年笑得下氣不接下氣。

「勸你別花冤枉錢了，那本書連一點鬼用也沒有，說到底，沒有朋友的人看再多教人交朋友的書也……」

「哦？」

少年停下腳步，看似失望地把《擁有超人氣40種方法》放回架上，隨即偏過頭，用甜甜軟軟的聲音丟下一顆不大不小的炸彈。

「所以你買過也看過這本書，但還是交不到朋友囉？」

「囉、囉唆！」

基爾伯特猛地跳了起來，像炸了毛的小貓般急急反駁，火紅色的眼眸卻洩漏出某種名為「害羞」但他死也不會承認的情緒。

「本大爺只是好奇買來看，一個人也很快樂幹麻要交什麼朋友？不是拿平底鍋揍人就是彈別人根本聽不懂的音樂表達憤怒，不然就是跑到別人家裡來亂打一通把東西全都破壞的精光……」

少年笑吟吟地用一句話終結他毫無作用的狡辯。

「為了感謝基爾的提醒，我請你喝杯啤酒如何？」

「嗝、伊凡‧布拉金斯基？那是什麼？」

黃澄澄的啤酒冒著美麗的白色泡沫，六七八九杯下肚後，曾經的條頓騎士已經暈得分不出東南西北。

「是俄羅斯喔～～」

「那個北方的大塊頭啊？唔喔喔、你的臉涼涼的好好摸。」

終年為冰雪籠罩的北方巨國小口喝著自備的伏特加，任憑自己白嫩的小臉被某人又掐又揉，玩得不亦樂乎。

普魯士殿下此時還是小鬼一隻，身高比伊凡矮小一些，體型更是不合常理的纖細，讓人無法想像他手持銀槍巨盾，威風凜凜地在戰場上來回衝殺的模樣。

他的手卻相當溫暖，源源不絕的熱流從臉頰傳到伊凡腦中、胸中……最後一路擴散開來，讓全身都沈浸在熱呼呼暖洋洋的暈眩感中。  


1697年冬，彼得一世派使節團訪問歐洲，自己也化名為米可洛夫伍長混入其中，帶著他心愛的祖國，俄羅斯。

他們一路走來受盡了奚落，自詡高尚的歐洲人根本瞧不起那個被冰雪覆蓋的國度，丟句虛偽的歡迎光臨後，便竊竊私語分享俄羅斯究竟有多野蠻、貧瘠、落後。

伊凡想要的，明明很簡單很簡單，卻怎麼哭怎麼求也得不到……

「你們這些混帳王八蛋！」

一聲怒吼把伊凡拉回現實，滿桌的空酒杯也在同一時刻被掃落在地，伴隨酒店老闆心痛的眼神與快速寫出的請款單。當然，這點騷動不會引來任何人側目，日耳曼人銅牆鐵壁般的理智永遠會在啤酒之前潰不成軍。

「小少爺、貝瓦爾德、法蘭西斯、安東尼奧……一個個都跑來我家亂打亂鬧，我的作物沒了城鎮沒了財產沒了人民也全都沒了，柏林原本有一萬二千人，你們知道三十年戰爭打完後剩多少嗎？六千，只剩六千！」注5

進入醉鬼模式的騎士之國跳到桌上大叫大嚷，伴隨著誇張的肢體動作，然後漸漸轉為嗚咽。

「還有神聖羅馬、神聖羅馬……我的上司是你的大選侯，我是你誓言忠誠的騎士你是我最為高貴的帝王。為什麼他們一個一個都能為了利益把你隨意凌虐踐踏？本大爺才不想跟那些混帳交朋友！」注6

一陣無力感襲來，基爾伯特渾身一軟便跌到桌下，一會又扭扭身體，伸出佈滿疤痕的雙手環住正要扶起自己的伊凡的脖子，將臉埋進他的右肩，低聲哭泣。

「我只是想要朋友，沒有利用沒有傷害，不會畏懼我的實力表面上裝做客氣，私底下嘲笑我是野蠻粗俗的鄉下人、單單純純的好朋友……」注7

偽裝用的和善微笑早已消失殆盡，伊凡摸著基爾伯特小雞一樣蓬鬆柔軟的銀髮，露出淡淡的迷惘與哀傷。

果然，很像。

他們都是不懂得愛的孩子，只是本能地湊在一起，汲取那不曾嚐過的溫暖。

他們都是寂寞慣了的孩子，在漫長的歲月中，學會自欺欺人一個人也很快樂。

啊啊……果然很想要呢……

伊凡緊緊抱住基爾伯特，感受他胸口劇烈的跳動，用甜甜、微微顫抖的聲音問道：

「那普魯士來作俄羅斯的騎士，基爾伯特來作伊凡的朋友好不好？我會變得很強很強，不被任何人威脅的強大。」

「嗝、神聖羅馬才不弱。」

醉眼迷濛的基爾伯特卻掙脫伊凡的懷抱爬回桌上，一下大幅度揮舞雙手、一下把胸口拍得啪啪作響。

「他只是、只是沒遇到好上司，才會一直長不大……總有一天，我會把他從王座上喚醒，在最美最華貴的宮殿裡，把整個德意志獻給他。然後……然後讓他跟小義大利一起，重建世界上最偉大最神聖的羅馬帝國。」  
  
「喔……」

年少的北方巨國失落地盯著自己空蕩蕩的雙手，紫水晶般的眼眸流露出無法抑止的哀傷。

為什麼？

明明只是很簡單、很簡單地想要個朋友，伸出去的手卻永遠得不到回應。  


「喂！本大爺的願望說完了，伊……伊什麼的你的咧？」

「我的願望啊……」

凝視銀髮少年那雙散發無窮熱力的火紅色眼眸，伊凡在心裡下了某個決定。隨即粲然一笑，跟侍者要來一大桶冰水，朝某個發酒瘋的笨蛋當頭淋去，再點一打啤酒和一盤香腸，成功壓下對方的怒火。

接下來的幾個小時裡，冰雪之國用無數的啤酒與香腸，輕易地把半醉半醒的騎士之國的過去、親友、喜好套得一清二楚。

——把普魯士變成俄羅斯的。

コルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコルコル……

當晚，俄羅斯殿下的願望表在「把歐洲的混帳踩到腳底」、「在溫暖陽光下被向日葵包圍」、「搶到永遠不會結凍的港口及蔚藍海岸」、「擺脫一直要求合體的恐怖妹妹」之外，添了最新也最迫切的一項。

  


二、北地

那一晚的失態在普魯士殿下酒醒後便忘得精光，當然，他依然記得那位熱心幫他買單的斯拉夫人。在對方送來一整套他心心念念地《格理美爾豪森作品集》後，更升級為「還不錯的傢伙」。

作為回報，使節團停駐的日子裡，基爾伯特帶伊凡踏遍了柏林的大街小巷，主要是大大小小的書店、武器店，還有絕對不能漏掉的啤酒屋。

分離的那一刻，他拿啤酒杯與伊凡的伏特加輕輕一撞，然後咕嚕嚥下一大口啤酒，放聲大笑。

「嘿，同伴，我們在貝瓦爾德的土地上再會吧！一起把他揍得滿地找牙。」

1700年北方大戰爆發，俄羅斯與波蘭、丹麥達成秘密同盟，試圖瓜分瑞典以打開「通往西方的窗戶」。

戰爭不如預期中順利，不但事前私下答允配合的普魯士遲遲未來，波蘭、丹麥等盟友也一個個毀約離去。

狡猾的普魯士殿下領著他英姿勃發的數萬大軍，冷眼旁觀武器裝備明顯落後的俄羅斯軍隊，在孤立無緣的情況下，用堅壁清野和慢慢撤隊的方式與殘忍嗜殺的瑞王查理十二周旋。  
  
新組的軍隊源源不絕地開到戰場，無數教堂的大鐘被拿去做成火砲，在普魯士偶爾的提點與瑞典「老師」殘酷的教育下，原本對戰術一竅不通又毫無紀律可言的俄軍終於在血火中被磨練成一隻精銳之師。

1709年7月8日俄軍波達瓦決戰大獲全勝後，基爾伯特才在護衛隊的陪同下，求見正傷痕累累躺在床上修養的伊凡，以完美到無可挑剔的外交禮儀和迂迴到使人火大的政治辭令表達一個中心思想：

「西波美拉尼亞本大爺要定了。」注8

不管平日有多脫線有多粗魯，一到戰場上，曾經的條頓騎士之首就會成為最優秀的將領與軍事家。

他曾是教皇手中最鋒利的寶劍，在東歐橫衝直撞罕有敵手。如今卻收斂了鋒芒，學會原本不屑的計算與狡猾，耐心地養精蓄銳、壯大國力。

——只為終有一天，喚醒那名沈眠在玉座之上的稚齡帝王。

「沒問題。」

來自北國的大男孩揚起天真無邪地笑容，心裡浮現數千個夜不能眠的夜晚中不停描繪的美景。

好想好想把銀髮少年筆挺的軍裝撕碎，用綿密的穩堵住他永遠說不出好話的臭嘴，一寸寸舔舐那結實而白晰的肌膚，讓狂傲的神情轉為飽受情慾折磨的迷醉，最後在淫亂顫抖的哀求聲中，分開那充滿力道的雙腿——

「只要是基爾想要的，伊凡都可以給你喔☆」

  


一晃眼又過了三千多個白晝與黑夜，諾大的戰場總是飄盪著血沫肉屑與塵埃，或許還有無數亡靈的哭喊？但伊凡早已學會充耳不聞。

預定完西波美拉尼亞，普魯士殿下仍然鮮少出力，表面功夫做完後，便悠悠閒閒把戰場讓給俄軍喊打喊殺。這幾十年來，他實行軍國主義卻不再好戰，取而代之的，是以強大的軍勢威脅敵手，利用不同的冤大頭輕輕鬆鬆獲取利益。注9

彼得一世常常在私下咒罵「卑鄙的德國佬」，卻不敢翻臉為自己增加敵人，伊凡則默默地在一旁喝著伏特加，下酒菜是某名威風凜凜馳騁於戰場之上的銀髮少年的影像。

1716年，彼得一世帶著伊凡再訪歐洲。為了與逐漸崛起的俄羅斯結盟，普魯士新王腓特烈‧威廉一世揮手便送了他一座輝煌絢爛的琥珀宮。注10

俄羅斯殿下卻對此失望至極，因為他並未在那些混雜著尊敬與輕視的臣民之中，找到某名銀髮少年的身影。

聽說基爾伯特是到奧地利的家中，拜訪那位為神聖羅馬所愛的義大利後，伊凡「不小心」在酒後「失手」，砸毀中央花園中擋到他去路的精靈仙子和半人魚海神像。

那時伊凡才警覺到，不知何時開始，自己的渴望已從朦朧的渾沌成長為猙獰的巨獸。

然而，他無力也無意克制。

  


在與瑞典曠日持久的征戰中，只要抽到空檔，伊凡就會帶著啤酒和香腸跑到基爾伯特的營帳裡喝酒聊天加撒嬌。永遠對可愛小動物沒輒的基爾伯特也在大男孩的纏功下從不耐轉為習慣，他的精明與敏銳大多投注在戰場上，始終沒有察覺對方心底日漸茲長的幽暗。

1718年查理十二戰死的那一晚，俄羅斯殿下高興地連灌了十一瓶伏特加，然後拎著最後一瓶，搖搖晃晃闖入普魯士殿下的營帳。

水晶燈搖曳的光芒中，赤裸著上半身的銀髮少年斜倚床頭，捧著萊布尼茲的《單子論》聚精會神地閱讀，一邊嘀咕著為什麼德意志哲學家要用法文寫書，專注到根本沒發現某名不速之客。

可能是剛洗完澡，他原本囂張的銀髮此時正服服貼貼地收在耳後，沒有絲毫贅肉的軀體浮現極淡的暈紅。一滴水珠沿著線條優美的頸側滑將下來，頑皮地劃過他的鎖骨、乳首，然後是小腹以及……

伊凡咕嚕咕嚕喝下大口大口的伏特加，卻怎麼也止不住不斷由喉頭竄升而上的乾渴。

他從未見過這樣的基爾伯特，戰場上的狂傲與狡獪收斂得乾乾淨淨，只剩下難以形容的溫暖寧靜，充滿了智慧。難怪有人說，德意志是個私底下人人都是哲學家的民族。

藉著酒意，伊凡隨手把酒瓶一扔，跌跌撞撞撲到基爾伯特身上，順便拍掉那本礙事的《單子論》，用甜甜膩膩的聲音說道：

「基爾基爾，我殺死了那個兇巴巴又自以為了不起的瑞典國王了喔！」注11

「痛痛！你到底是吃什麼長大的怎麼重成這樣？」

突然的打擾讓基爾伯特不悅地起眉頭，本來想一腳把這隻煩人的小白熊踹下床去，但在看到對方軟嫩嫩紅彤彤的臉頰後，又不知怎地硬不起心來，只好洩恨似地亂揉那奶白金色的短髮，一邊聽著他斷斷續續又喋喋不休的撒嬌。

「那個查理十二真的好壞，還曾經笑著說什麼俄羅斯人這麼多，全部切下來看滿地人頭亂滾一定很有趣……コルコル……所以我今天就真的來踢踢看他的頭了，可惜一點也不有趣……還不如跟基爾……コルコル……總覺得有點想念莫斯科的風雪，彼得說這樣元老院就肯宣布他是皇帝……啊、這個不重要，重點是基爾要的西波美拉尼亞我已經要到了喔～～」注12

「幹的好！」

聽到最後一句，基爾伯特大笑著給了伊凡一個擁抱，換來對方一瞬間的輕顫。

「本大爺不屑弱者做朋友，但打敗貝瓦爾德的你有這個資格。」

普魯士最愛的是國家，基爾伯特最愛的是朋友，一如信仰般狂熱。

國家的生命長到令人嘆息，人類卻生生死死來來去去，所以基爾伯特一直希望能有個和自己一樣的國家朋友，足以長伴千年的那種。

但歐洲的那些自私鬼他怎麼也看不順眼，一個一個都把自己看成來自落後地區的鄉巴佬，警惕的同時又帶了點懶得掩飾的輕蔑，還把他摯愛的家園當成遊戲棋盤肆意玩弄。

基爾伯特不是沒察覺大男孩對自己的莫名親近，但他太懶惰也太驕傲，根本不想去思索其中的源由與危險性。只是有些單純有些天真地想到，或許，這個白白軟軟又大的誇張的偏僻國家，能夠在他的君主沈眠的現在、在滿是冷漠與敵意的歐洲，幫自己排遣一些……凝結了五百年的孤獨寂寞。

不是普魯士與俄羅斯，因為國家永遠利益至上。

只是基爾伯特與伊凡，因為他們終歸擁有人類的情感，例如寂寞、例如悲傷、例如……慾望。

「朋……友……」

溫暖的懷抱讓伊凡醺然欲醉，熟悉而陌生的詞彙更有如洶湧的岩漿，將他心中的凍土裂成片片。

或許是為了掩飾，又或許是為了那些說不清道不明的渴望，伊凡無預警地伸手環住基爾伯特的脖子，在那日思夜盼的唇上印下輕輕涼涼的一吻，然後在對方不敢置信的目光下，滿意地舔舔唇，笑得像隻剛偷完腥的小貓。

「這是俄羅斯式的契約，違約可是會被肢解裝箱沈入黑海的喔～～」

俄羅斯極其寒冷，各國的人心又更冷更冷。亞洲國家從未將他視為同伴，歐洲國家卻也厭惡他的來到。

伊凡只能把唯一的溫暖抓得死死緊緊，即使換來的大多是利用與敷衍。反正俄羅斯能把一切變成自己的，在把對方拆吃入腹之前，他不介意暫時吃一點小虧。

沒有任何愛情不埋下猜疑，沒有任何安寧不隱伏恐懼，沒有任何善行不包藏禍心，沒有任何友誼不伴隨虛偽。注13

吶、吶，千萬記得……這無關情愛，只是同病相憐。

注1  
三十年戰爭：該講的我開頭就講了沒啥好注釋(毆

注2  
普魯士國王似乎很愛這個名字？每個都像到不行

1640-1688在位的是腓特烈‧威廉  
1688-1713在位的是腓特烈三世，1701年，神聖羅馬帝國皇帝阿陂一世允許他稱王，自此改號腓特烈一世  
1713-1740在位的是腓特烈‧威廉一世，普魯士的軍國主義之父，節省一切開支，瘋狂到用七分之五的國家預算建軍  
1740-1786在位的是腓特烈二世，又稱腓特烈大帝，也就是阿普親愛的老爹

注3  
格理美爾豪森：著名的德國文學家，創作出能反映三十年戰爭的悲哀、痛苦與滑稽的流浪漢小說，至今尉為經典。書名在德文中是「簡單至極」的意思，耀家有出翻譯本叫《痴兒西木傳》或《痴兒流浪記》，但這名字我看得很彆扭不想寫在正文裡orz

還有，我私心覺得阿普愛打仗也愛看書，德意志曾經可是被人稱為老是在作夢，私底下人人都是哲學家的民族

注4  
彼得是指俄皇彼得一世，即彼得大帝，1682-1725在位，看過鹿鼎記的人應該認識他。恐怖伊凡就是俄皇恐怖伊凡，1533-1584在位。俄國皇帝有一堆都叫伊凡

注5  
這幾隻全都在三十年戰爭中跑來德意志境內打架，附帶一提，柏林的人口變化是書上說的。瑞典和法國是戰爭最終的得利者，挑起戰爭的元兇奧地利，雖然喪失神聖羅馬帝國皇帝的許多權力，但自己本國卻沒多大折損，還在戰後越發繁榮。所以我想，作為最直接的受害者，無奈看著家園被他們肆意破壞的阿普，應該很難不對這些所謂的歐洲列強心存芥蒂吧？

注6  
正如文章最前面講的，三十年戰爭結束，威發西理條約簽訂後，神聖羅馬帝國便名存實亡了。

注7  
還是正如我在文章開頭寫的，當時的歐洲，尤其法國人多半瞧不起日耳曼人，當然，這是綜合書上寫的不是我亂扯

注8  
以上除了人物，大略都與史實吻合，等俄羅斯打了個大勝戰後，不僅普魯士，連原本毀約的波蘭、丹麥都一個個跑回來要結盟了。但普魯士大都丟給俄羅斯出力，然後奸詐地要走一直很想要的瑞屬（西）波美拉尼亞。

注9  
比起硬碰硬，他們更愛憑藉軍事或外交爭取有利情勢，換取利益。所以有人這麼形容說當年的普魯士：「他們成天在舞刀弄槍，卻根本不捨得把槍砲上膛」，不過親父以後就……

注10  
這也都是史實，列強承認了俄羅斯的強大因而給予起碼的尊敬，但仍然不願與之親近，讓他在西方發展勢力

注11  
其實他是被流彈所傷而死的，請當作是露樣為了邀功而騙阿普XD

注12  
不過要到隔年斯得哥爾摩條約簽訂後普魯士才正式拿到啦

注13  
《痴兒西木傳》中的一句話


End file.
